Made Me His
by devilsbabe96
Summary: The beginning of Chance Harbor's most badass couple. Faye Chamberlain and Jake Armstrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**MADE ME HIS**_

Faye Chamberlain and Jake Armstrong

Entering the huge building of her new school, Faye walked through the doors of Chance Harbor High School. Her mother also well known as Dawn Chamberlain was the principal of the high school. Faye now entered the school as a freshman. The entire student body already knew Faye would be making her entrance. They all had the expectation that Faye would either be a silly little perfect teacher's pet because of her mother's status or a preppy popular cheerleader who would become ruler of the school. Faye would be ruling the school, just not the way everyone would expect.

Once Faye walked through the doors, all eyes were on her. Everyone was shocked. In entered the school's new fierce, mysterious, heartbreaker, badass Faye Chamberlain. A complete opposite of what was originally expected. Everyone new she would be ruling the school, but now they were afraid on how exactly she would do so. In Faye's eyes, the word _**sinner**,_ shined bright and had everyone get chills down their backs.

"Let my reign begin." Faye thought. As she was making her way to her locker, the only two girls that "were brave enough" to talk to Faye were waiting for her.

"Having a little fun being the school's badass Faye?" Melissa asked.

"Faye, promise me you won't do have someone crying for forgiveness on the first day of school, I just saw another girl trembling while trying to hold her books as she watched your entrance." Diana stated, scolding Faye for her very dark entrance.

"Oh lighten up Diana, it's not like I actually did anything bad...yet." Faye replied.

The relationship between Faye, Melissa, and Diana was complicated. Faye and Melissa had been best friends for as long as Faye could remember. However, Diana met Melissa before Faye and they were besties until Diana started dating Adam. They all hang out now, but Faye and Diana still argue here and there about very little things...and Melissa. Adam is Diana's long time boyfriend. They have been very close and Adam usually is a member of this "crew". Then there was Nick Armstrong, Melissa's boyfriend. At first Faye and Diana were a bit cautious with Melissa being with Nick, but they have all warmed up to each other and get along. Nick can be a asshole sometimes and Adam had his "emo-sensitive" moments. But Nick and Adam were the only two guys that Faye trusted and the five of them created the "Secret Circle".

Has Faye, Diana, and Melissa were walking to their first class, Faye had a weird hunch. She ignored it and caught up with Diana's and Melissa's little chit Faye's hunch was not to be ignored. Little did Faye and the rest of the school know, Faye wouldn't be the only heartbreaker in the school.

Walking through the hallways Jake Armstrong noticed that everyone was watching him closely from up to down checking everything on him. He didn't mind it though, in fact he actually needed it. All the student's stares and awes were giving him a huge ego boost. With his bright mysterious blue eyes eying the crowd, he found his brother Nick at his locker talking to some emo looking kid.

"Hey little bro" Jake stated bluntly to Nick.

"Jake, I see Aunt Vivienne finally took you out of that all boys boarding school." Nick replied.

"About fucking time too, so I hear my baby brother's got a girlfriend, she is worth any screwing?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Don't you fucking go near Melissa. She doesn't deserve to be played by a asshole like you." Nick stated with a death glare that even had Jake nervous for a spilt second.

"Chill Nick. I can't mark a girl that is already your property. I'm just kidding too. I can't have my brother all mad on the first day of freshman year right?" Jake stated with the same smirk.

"Your such an ass." Nick sighed.

"But the chicks still come to me." Jake chuckled.

Jake's and Nick's relationship was complicated. Jake and Nick don't really have a friendly brother relationship, however, if anything was to happen to Nick, Jake would be there to protect his brother with every dying breath. Vice versa to Nick. Nick and Jake know that they are each other's only family member's. There Aunt Vivienne didn't care much for them. So, Jake and Nick have a "invisible family love bond".

"Jake, this is my best friend, Adam. Adam this is my older brother Jake." Nick introduced Adam and Jake.

"Hey." Jake said, while eying Adam as if he had seen him before.

"Hi. So I hear your a junior" Adam stated.

"Yeah. I gotta go get my schedule for my classes. See you around Nick."

"Bye. And don't ask for Melissa!" Nick replied back.

The first period went smoothly since it was the beginning of the year, Faye got her books and was ready leave. While walking down the hallways as she checks her phone for any texts she bumps into none other than Jake.

"Excuse me", Faye not looking at Jake as she tried to be polite and not punch him in the face for she could have gotten a scratch on her phone.

"Excuse me" he replied at her with arrogance "But you need to watch where the hell you are going you freak". Jake stated angry for her almost dropped his ipod and hadn't taken notice of Faye yet either.

"Excuse me, but hasn't anyone ever taught you some manners?" Faye was really pissed off until she finally looked up at Jake's face.

_Holy crap, he is gorgeous. So tall, so well built, and his eyes are bright too...and his lips._ Faye was dumbstruck.

Jake then took notice of Faye and fell silent.

_She's so hot! Her eyes...so sinful, and her hair is so dark. Nice and tall too...my type of girl._ Jake smirked.

"You know you actually are not that bad looking, I guess I can let the bump slide, of course I would still need an apology."

Faye was speechless. _You got to be fucking kidding me. You think I am gonna apologize for something you did? Bastard._

"Please, I have other places to go and other people to talk to that are more important than to apologize to a wanna be ass wipe like you." Faye replied back. Feeling victorious after coming up with a clever comeback and started walking to her next class.

Jake was now under shock of the fire back he just got, she was the first girl who ever said anything like that, and now Jake decided to break her down and make her his, either the easy way or hard way….her choice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. STORY IS BASED ON A BOOK WRITTEN BY L.J SMITH.

Oh! And for any of the Secret Circle fans, here are some reminders:

* Faye, Nick, Jake, Melissa, Diana, and Adam have no idea that they are witches.

* Aren't you guys happy that Nick is alive in this story?

* Cassie will be making her entrance to the story...just not yet.

Monthly updates. So don't rush me. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy your read.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Made Me His: This Isn't Over_**

The next day Jake was determined to get Faye no matter what and he worked upon that, not matter how long he met his prey, as soon as his wild hormones begin to kick there's no way anyone could stop him. But then again, with Faye Chamberlain, would could resist? Jake admired everything about her...in particular he liked the most, fierce and strong with a straight attitude, not to mention the cute looks and hot body. Jake put everything in plan and he was going to do it now as Faye entered the school.

Faye Chamberlain made her small entrance, of course not as big as the first day at school, but she was a Chamberlain, entrances were part of the Chamberlain Lifestyle. However, this morning Faye was put into a very unhappy mood. Apparently, half of the school decided to call in sick, so not many people were able to watch Faye do her little entrance. Even though Faye wouldn't normally care for not many people be here for her small things, Faye's entrances always set her mood for the day, so being that not enough people were able to praise her beauty and intimidation, our little Queen B was very upset.

Faye went to her locker, checked her phone and saw that not one text from Diana or Melissa.

"Where the hell are they?" Faye thought to herself. The first bell rang, three more minutes

As she was walking down the hallway to get into chemistry, she got swamped away by hand that got out from nowhere, to be stuck to a small janitor room with Jake standing too close to her...not that she complained.

"Eww!" As bad as Faye wanted Jake, she couldn't admit that to anyone. So here begins her "I don't need you" facade.

"What? Something bothering you princess?" showing his mysterious smirk that made Faye's knees go weak.

"Get lost" Faye started getting annoyed that Jake could make her melt in seconds. So now here was Faye trying to get away from him so he doesn't notice her walls breaking down. However, Jake had other plans.

"HEY! Let me go!" Jake grabbed Faye and was chest to chest with her. His hands started moving around her body.

Damn, her body is so fucking hot.

Jake started licking his lips.

"Shush! We'll do it nice and easy" he said huskily .

"NO! Get off" she tried pushing him but every try turned into a total failure.

"I think I'm going to use this then" he took out a black bandit and wrapped it on her mouth.

"Mmph" she couldn't speak nor shout.

On the outside, Faye looked shocked and horrified. On the inside...no words could describe how happy she was. She loved that Jake was rough yet soft with her. She loved Jake was dangerous, mysterious, drop dead gorgeous, and wanted her. He wanted to make her his. She absolutely loved it.

"Much better" he started opening her shirt and quickly slid it off of her. She trying to shout but wasn't able to do anything, on the other hand Jake already took her bra off to show her bouncy big breasts, that made Jake so hard he was drooling. Faye saw his expression and was delighted. He got his face closer to her breast while she still "pretending" to get out of his grip. He licked the beginning of her breast and that made her freeze. He continued licking down till her reached her pink small little nipple. He licked sloppy and start sucking on it slowly. Faye didn't care anymore of her covering her desire of what Jake was doing. She wanted him and wanted him now, which got her to let out a moan.

"See, you're liking it" he continued sucking and noticed slow wasn't working for her anymore. He then sucked harder and longer to let go of yet another moan, louder than the first one. He was satisfied of how he's making her turned on. He started massaging the other breast slowly with his hand. He didn't expect that his action was too much for Faye to handle, so she moaned wantonly. Jake knew it was time to go further but he heard some janitors down the hall complaining about some prank a bunch of stupid kids did and need to get the mop from the closet...the exact one Faye and Jake were in. He knew that if he continued there little activity they were going to get in deep trouble, so he let her go and dressed her back so quickly Faye had no idea what was going on.

"This ain't over yet". Jake opened the door for her. Faye took of the bandit and calmly walked over to Jake.

"Please, this is never going to end." With a smirk of her own and a wink Faye walked out to the hallway and went to the girl's bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt victorious, happy, desired, wanted. Everything she ever wanted to feel with a guy. She fixed her hair and make up and tried to prep herself for a boring lesson in Chemistry.


End file.
